Why I fall
by FallsForPapouFruit
Summary: This is why I fall. This is how I began to fall, and what happened when I finally fell. I'm sure you won't fall with me, but listen to my story. Will you be able to help me?
1. Author's note

This is a story. Whether or not you chose to believe it is your decision. Choose carefully.

(Author's note: Anytime you see 'Were' instead of 'was' or other subjects as such, I beg you to remember that they are completely intentional. However, if you find a misspelling, please contact me through Fanfiction(dot)net or at Thank you for your time.

In this story, the fans will have a say in what happens. Write reviews. Discuss. What do you want to happen? What should happen?)


	2. The prologue

(This chapter unreleased due to unmentionably dark subject matter. If requested, I will upload.)


	3. Falling

Falling.. in the darkness. Just falling. Just darkness.

Chapped and rubbery lips were drenched in acidic saliva as a wet tongue slid over them, in an attempt to prepare them for speech. Neither lip would move, however, and no sound would therefore be produced. And if sound were to be produced? Would anyone else be in this darkness to hear these lips form words? Would anyone care what these lips spoke of?

Just falling.

Light were cast through waves on the surface, causing wayward beams of white to hit and detect a floating silhouette like a bat's sonar through nature's prism. Even these strong rays could not reveal this descending shadow.. it were as if this object hadn't been created yet, but a space had been reserved for it's advent. It began to fall faster, it elevated from slow descent to rapid free-falling. Though the descent occured in what seemed like water, it were as if it you could breath in this new atomosphere.

Just darkness.

Breathing or not, no senses could be used here. There was nothing do see but darkness, there was nothing to feel. Scent, lesser of all senses, was rendered useless here, as was it's cousin, audio perception, or hearing. There was obviously no person or persons there to hear or concern any speech, so this fifth gift of sense was nullified like it's relatives.

How long had a man been floating, just floating, in the darkness? What seemed like eons could only rationally be minutes, as the surface from which a man descended was only yards away, and still quite visible. Nothing of this sort mattered when a voice called to a stranger in the darkness,

Slowly, hearing's stimuli responded. Eardrums twitched, recieving many waves of sound in which to de-code. Music. It was music. More like.. a hymn of sorts. A darker hymn, a hymn of the heart. It was reassuring-this was the only thing to keep a man company in everlasting darkness. Only one word in this hymn could be detected.

"Destati, Dayiniyi?", quiried an intangible echo in the abyss.

"Who..? Who? A name, a name! You can say my name, now say yours!", a sudden outburst from the silhouette, who now had two senses back. Speech, finally, speech. Sweet, satisfying speech. We'd taken for granted the reassurance our simple voice could give ourselves.

"Remember..", was the only reply that an abyss would give to a stranger.

"Okay, remember.. ", echoed the stranger, sounding as if he were a parrot. "Remember what? What!" After all this time of waiting to hear, see, smell, touch, and speek, he was being asked a question that didn't make any sense. This nearly frustrated the boy to tears.

"Remember your heart. Where has it gone?"

A newly defined, peach-colored hand searched it's owner's chest. "It's here, it's here.. isn't it? Hasn't it been here?", the heart he was searching for felt as if it were beating, though the pulse of this 'heart' began to form into a rapid samba, a frigtening alarm to this calming fall. He was now speeding like a missile into the bottomless water. "Why is this happening! Give me a name, give me anything!"

"Destati, Dayiniyi." Was all that was said as the voice's echo slowly came to a halt and it appeared to have vanished.

"Where have you gone! Please, don't leave. Please!" His falling was even faster now. In the wake of this new speed, hazel eyes flutterred open. "Nothingness..? Is this my oblivion?"

The descent into darkness began to slow now, as his body was shifted into an up-right position. After a long awaited journey, two feet met a hard surface below. He collapsed with comfort onto the surface. Not comfortable in the least, but it would just suffice. "I'm falling.. I'm falling.." It hadn't sunken in yet that HE was no longer sinking. His eyes scanned the hard bed he rested on, his hand examining it minutely. Suddenly, a beam of irredescent light shot into his eyes like an assasin's bullet, and blinded him temporarily. Reflexes were responsible for bringing his hands to cover his cowering eyes and face.

What appeared to be the sound of wings flapping was available to his ears now, and he slowly opened his frightened eyes to see what was afloat. A single white bird was flying upwards into the sanctity of the light on the surface world, if there was one. All of a sudden, millions of birds banged their wings onto the surface, becomming visible, roaring upwards like a bombardment of missiles. His thoughts racing and in a deep fright, he ran to the other edge of the surface, until he nearly toppled over into the nothingness again, when he realized he was standing on an edged object. "This isn't happening to me..", a muffled whisper escaped to barely open lips. He clutched his hands behind his head and curled up into a ball.

"This isn't happening to me!!" He roared into his stomach, as the birds all dissappeared into the surface.

No sound but that of his own racing heart could be heard. Once again, there was nothing but darkness. Not even the assurance of falling through it.

Not falling.

Just darkness.


	4. Fallen

Small, eversoft tears tumbled down his smooth face, falling endlessly, or as it seemed, but they eventually met their end hitting the hard platform that he currently lay idle on. When his angst-ridden droplets hit the platform, he realised he was safe for at least this humble and fleeting moment. The ideal of safety: An ideal entirely out of reach for him. For Dayiniyi.

He'd always been a boy to frighten easily at matters considered merely spine-shivering, but anyone may be frightened in such a situation as his. Darkness all around, nothing but the comfort of the depicted monarch below him. This was the opportune moment to examine his surroundings. Dayiniyi slowly pushed himself up, shaking unbearably. He put one foot between the arms that supported his rise, and pushed upward, shooting to his feet.

His head turned at all angles, his eyes turned at twice the speed, all senses scanned this suspicious new habitat. It seemed safe, it seemed calm, but it also seemed.. less than predictable.

A dream, or if not, a nightmare. Was that the explanation for his newfound dilema? If not, he was surely doomed. So many feeling boiling and coming to a point of eruption, he stomped forcefully the altar and cursed the day he was a spawn from that wretched womb.

The battle in his mind for fantasy over reality finally began to halt, as he accepted where he was. He was standing on some large platform, shaped like a cylander, coming to a flat top where he currently was. On this top was the stained-glass depiction of a beautiful and gallant princess covered in a flowing white gown which fit every curve of her perfect body. Around her; A teacup and two smaller ones, A grandfather clock, A golden candelabra, and more. Behind her; a hideous beast, foaming at the mouth and equipped with pure rage in his eyes. Experience and seasoned eyes, eyes full of pain and sadness. Empathy overcame him shortly, but Dayiniyi regained his composure.

"Don't be afraid of the door," came from the enigmatic voice of yore, "You will be the one to open it."

Dayiniyi's eyes widened, a sense of burning hatred within him now.

"I don't want to open any door except the one to my room! I want to go home.. I miss them, I miss my friends!" His hatred soon reduced to near-begging as he got to one knee. He beceited this strange voice. He wanted liberation from this perfect horror.

"Don't fear now, you must open the door." it left, and Day ran over to the edge of the pedastal to grab for ANYTHING that might possibly be there. But, as his hands outstretched and returned with nothing in them, he covered his eyes with his hand and returned to his past state: Sobbing.

A sound of omnious and almost holy humm came from behind him. As he turned to see with his own eyes what may be danger, he witnessed three beames of irredescent light, forming three items. A sword, a shield, and a wand.

Dayiniyi looked at each of those three wretched weapons and grabbed his head, roaring in confusion and anger.


End file.
